Wanna bet?
by bibitta007
Summary: Red, Liz and a bet...who will win? (I'd like to read you reviews ;) )


_Warning: it rated T but there will be a few M rated scene so be aware!_

_I don't own anything_

"I can't believe you did it again! It was the third time in this week and it's only Tuesday!" Lizzie stormed into her office and swept one of her book from the desk while Reddington followed her silently with hands clenched behind his back.

"Calm down sweetheart." he said with full of calm in his voice.

"Don't dare to call me sweetheart after this!" she raised her index finger to his chest. She was really really **really **mad at him right now; her cheeks were flushed and her heart pounded like drums at a Metallica concert.

"I did that to protect you." his eyes were calm but steady.

"It's not an excuse for killing the only suspect we had! We could handle it! I could handle it! But you had to snoop into this! God damn it, you're an informant not the Supreme Court! Who do you think you are?"

"An _informant?_ That's hurt" he put his arm above his heart dramatically then his face suddenly changed; it was a bit scary. "And '_who do you think you are?'. _Please make no mistake who I really am." he said with a dangerously low voice.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked with the same vehemence; his smugness made her more upset.

"No, I just put myself on the right place; I was the one who could chase him down because if it were up to the FBI he would be in Rio right now."

"I. Could. Handle. It." she hissed.

"Yeah, I'm sure" he replied sarcastically. "Lizzie, you're a talented agent but also you're new in that; you just have to learn more about this and about criminals."

"Oh please" she laughed ironically "I could chase anyone within three days."

"_Okay, maybe not, but who cares?"_ she corrected herself.

"Wanna bet?" he raised his eyebrow which surprised her. "If you catch the next person from the Blacklist you'll win and I lose or if I win…" now his voice was low however it was filled with excitement.

"I'll lose, yeah got it." she rolled her eyes.

"So…what do you think?" he smiled charmingly; in that moment she realized how close they were, only inches away.

"That wouldn't be fair because you'll get more information from your employees."

"Do you think I would cheat?" he chuckled.

"Of course you would!"

He was about to answer when Aram cleared his throat.

"WHAT?" both Lizzie and Red asked him in the same time.

"Sorry for interrupting…I just bring some c-coffee for you Liz" he was really embarrassed for stepping into this equivocal situation; Liz only inches away from Red who looked like he was going to push her on the desk and have his way with her and Liz looked like she wouldn't say no.

As fast as he could he put the coffee on the desk then turned around and went out. He reached the door when stopped, hesitated a little then turned around again.

"I swear I wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard about your bet….and I can help with that."

Red and Liz looked at him curiously then each other.

"How?" asked Liz.

"I'll make an alias and you have to figure out the real identity of this alias. So you two start this game with equal chances" he explained with his usual gestures.

Red laughed like when he had first talked with Meera then looked at Liz.

"Well?" he asked.

Liz smiled back wickedly because she was sure she would be the winner.

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll make this alias. Meet here two hours later at around four p.m." he ordered but he regretted it when both of them looked at him with hard gaze "If it's good to you" he raised his hands as the sign of surrender then disappeared.

There was silent between them for a minute then Liz looked at his smug face.

"Well…see you at four p.m." she nodded and turned around to leave but Red stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Her heart stopped beating for a heavy moment; she was used to feel him touching her but since she had had a very strange and hot dream about him, she had started to feel herself attracted to him.

"Wait…we haven't discussed the prize yet." his voice was so smooth, god it was so unbelievably sexy and turning on when he dropped his voice low.

"If I win you'll answer a question and if you do I'll answer." Liz suggested but Red shook his head.

"Oh dear, I don't have to ask you to get the answer. I want something else" his gaze changed suddenly and lowered his eyes to her lips. "If I win I'll get a kiss…on the lips…from you"

She was speechless. Did he want her to kiss him? On the lips?

She opened her mouth to reply a sarcastic nothing but she suddenly closed them when she realized; secretly, in her darkest and deepest part of her heart she also wanted him to do it. Slow wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Deal." she nodded.

He smirked at her devilishly then disappeared.

…**Two hours later…**

"Here's the information about this mysterious alias. It can be anybody; maybe you'll find Ressler in the end or somebody from the street. There are a few rules for you too. One: neither of you can torture me to get the answer, two: when one of you find out the truth you have to call me and you have only three chances to guessing. From this moment you have three days to find out." Aram informed them.

"What if none of us could win?" she asked excited; she had always loved these kind of games especially when it had a big prize; she could save her pride and get an answer from Red _or_ just simply get a kiss from Red…._"hmm…what would be the better? Of course the first one!" _she argued with herself. She was so stubborn and didn't want to admit her attraction furthermore she didn't want to hear those four _fucking_ annoying words from him; _I told you so._

"Then I will be the winner; you" Aram pointed at Liz " are going to take care of my cat while I go to my vacation and y…" he swallowed; he was still a bit afraid of Red "Mr. Reddington will gave me a bottle of his finest whisky." he said quietly.

"No, Aram, I can't do that you know Hudson…" she sighed then nodded. "Fine."

"That's good enough for me too" Red agreed.

"Excellent!" Aram clapped his hands together and looked at his watch. "Game on!"

**BlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklist**

It was the night of the third day and Liz didn't have a clue about that damn alias. Finally she called it Stan;  
_it was Stan  
and she had nothing to have._

All she knew about Stan that he was born on December 21, 1937 in the USA. His father was Fred Moore and his mother Janet Gaynor. His father had ruled a mining company and when he had died Stan had been the new boss. He had had brothers but he had been a lonely person with unbearable behavior. He had met with an actress in 1962 and had fallen in love with her but their relationship hadn't last long because she had poisoned herself unintentionally during work. He had made a deal with a mastermind criminal; this criminal had given her the cure and Stan had spied on the USA government. He had saved his girl but the FBI had found out everything and Stan had been executed.

"_What kind of sick story is this?" _she sighed with disbelief.

The only thing that satisfied her that Red couldn't find out the truth either. He had tried to pretend that he had been close to the truth but she saw through him.

She sighed heavily and opened her computer to check her e-mail; a funny thought ran through her mind and typed a few information to the Google. Twenty minutes later she laughed loud _"Google, my old friend…." _she murmured and dialed Aram's number.

"It's _Grumpy_ from the _Snow White and the Seventh Dwarfs! _Am I right? The premiere was on December 21, 1937 and Fred Moore created the dwarfs. Snow White was inspired by Janet Gaynor, Grumpy was a pitman, and this sick story about the poisoning is the scene when Snow took a bite from the apple."

"Yes Liz, you're right but…" she didn't wait him to finish his sentence; she hung up, grabbed her reticule and headed to her car.

She couldn't call Reddington and tell him about her winning without seeing his expression; how that smug gaze turned into a serious loser one – she imagined.

After thirty minutes she stormed into his library with a victorious smirk on her face.

"I win!"

He had been with his back to her when she came in. He slowly turned around and put down the moonshine and the book from his hands. He wore a white dress shirt with unbuttoned black vest, and loosened tie.

"Really?" he asked with fake interest; that wasn't what she had expected from him.

"I already called Aram and he said…"

"When did you call him?"

"Does it matter?" she arched her eyebrow.

"I'm just curious" he shrugged.

"Um…about half an hour ago."

He stared her for a moment then started smiling which made her getting angry.

"You are smiling" she said with disbelief. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Have Aram told you that I called him at eight p.m., exactly half hour before you did?"

"Noooo, no **I **won!" she pointed at herself. She grabbed her phone and dialed Aram again. "Hey Aram, it's me again. Reddington says that he was faster than me. Is that right?"

"_I'm sorry Liz, I tried to tell you but you…"_ before he could say 'hung up' she did it. "Shit" she sighed angrily. Now her pride was buried deep down in Red's backyard.

"Language sweetheart" he chuckled. He took a short sip from his moonshine then he stepped only an inches away from Liz. "And now" _that low voice again… _"I want my prize" he looked directly at her lips.

She was oh so furious at that moment and she wanted to punish him. Hard. But her eyes didn't find any pen on the desk so her dirty thoughts burst out of the dark of her mind which had hunted her since she had dreamed about him.

With a mischievous smirk she grabbed gently his tie and headed him to the chair.

"Sit" she said quietly while she picked up her reticule and slowly waltzed back to Red, who was really curious what Liz would do so he sat down and waited patiently. Her movements were slow as she walked behind him. "So…"she starts with an unusual calm in her voice. "You want a kiss from me?" she took out something from her reticule and he only realized witch was that when he felt the cold metal against his wrist; she restrained him to the chair.

The simple idea turned him on however usually he had been who had restrained his partners.

"What are you doing Lizzie?" he asked playfully.

"I just make sure that you won't interrupt me" she said while she kneaded his muscular shoulders which made him lightly groan. She left her hands on him while she walked around and stepped between his parted legs. She could see how already dilated his pupils were which made her half-aroused and urged her to continue this game. Her eyes never left his while she slowly loosened his tie and put in front of his eyes; while she leaned put a knot at the back of his head he took the chance and inhaled slowly her neck which brushed his nose.

"Hmm…you smell so good. As much as I enjoy this but exactly why are you doing this?"

She put his leg together and straddled his mid-tights avoiding his groin.

"When you can't see anything you're more sensitive to the world. All of your senses come alive" she leaned to his ear and brushed it with her lips up and down for a few times which drove Red insane. "You hear better…" she whispered then Liz put her hand under his now parted dress shirt (_"When did she undo my buttons? Oh, God") _and stroked his bare chest "feel better…" she purred. She had a huge control on herself because she was as turned on as Red. Liz lowered her head and lingered her nose on his neck from his ear to the spot where his neck and shoulder met and inhaled his scent "smell better" she couldn't help but a soft moan left her mouth "…and" she continued teasing him. Liz withdrew for a moment then leaned into his mouth; he could feel the hot breath on his lips "taste better" Liz whispered.

Slowly she let her lips brushing his, placing small pecks from the right to the left then her tongue lingered on his lower lips. He opened his lips immediately and let her tongue enter which made him moan deeply. She slipped her hands out of his shirt and cupped his cheeks while she didn't let him be the dominant one. Their tongue played a fulfilled tango when unconsciously she slipped up to his already hard groin; she moaned loudly and already felt herself so aroused however she had to continue her role. Liz withdrew her lips while her hands ghosted down from his cheeks to his hard shaft cupped him through the trouser and squeezed him slightly which caused another pleasant groans from him.

"Red, is that your weapon or you just happy to feel me?" she whispered to his ear.

He couldn't hold it longer he wanted to break free and garb her but those handcuffs were so damn steady. He rocked his hips to her center and Liz moaned again.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in the horny mood" he said seductively. "But at least I can control myself longer than you" he chuckled.

She laughed sarcastically and stroked him again which made him rock against her again.

"Wanna bet?" Liz asked while she sucked his earlobe.

Without answering somehow Red caught her lips with his and kissed her roughly.

**BlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklistBlacklist**

Dembe sat on the couch when Liz silently closed the library door behind her and made her way to the mirror then put herself together again. She walked back to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Red said me to tell you that he wants to be alone for a few hours."

He was suspicious but in the end he nodded and returned the smile.

"Good night Dembe."

"Good night Ms. Liz"

He wasn't sure but the way how she talked to him made him a bit nervous; he had heard about the pen stabbing and he wasn't sure that she hadn't killed his boss. Dembe prepared to the worst and opened the door of the library; his jaw dropped when he saw the Concierge of Crime restrained to a chair with parted shirt, blindfolded and definitely uncomfortable in his pants.

"Don't dare to say anything" Red warned him with frustration in his voice.

The end.

_What do you think? Sequel maybe?_


End file.
